


Mileena Instant Loss

by Skiddy



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Instant Loss, Mortal Kombat, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant, Rape/Non-con Elements, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiddy/pseuds/Skiddy
Summary: In this story, Mileena gets challenged by the fighter, Meng Long. Of course, she loses and suffers the "consequences"...





	Mileena Instant Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to do more one-off stories more often

Mileena lounged on a soft couch padded with pillows. She sipped at a glass of dark blood, licking the surface of it with her tongue. She was in a private tent in the market district, relaxing and enjoying herself. She wore her classic purple, skin-tight ninja suit, with the gap showing off the cleavage of her large, round and perky tits. The stockings of the outfit hugged her soft, plump thighs. Her mask that she wore was pulled down by her neck, showing of her soft lips and large, sharp fangs. She was her sister perfected.

"I do enjoy the quiet away from the rabble and the worms," she said. 

Suddenly, a large man barged into her tent. He had a strongfat build, with a large, belly stretching out his grey robes, while his powerful legs stretched his ragged trousers. He had a sweaty, bald head and the rolls to match. 

"Who dares enter?" Mileena barked. 

"I, Meng Long, challenge you Mileena."

She summoned her sais to her hands and prepared to fight. 

"Wretched vermin, I will wrend your flesh!" 

She dashed at him, going for the throat, but missed before he punched her in the gut and with that fist lifted her up before slamming her into the floor. She lay there, beaten by his incredible strength, a strength most unordinary. Her sais slipped out her hands, which he then tossed to the side. 

"A shameful display!" He shouted. "I claim YOU as my prize." 

Her eyes lit up in shock. 

"Disgusting vermin," she muttered, still unable to move. 

Meng's fat bulge twitched in his trousers as he looked at her lewd body.

He got down on his knees and craned over her body, taking it all in. 

"You have a very attractive body, perfect for bearing my children." He felt up one of her tits, squeezing it and pinching her nipple. 

He pulled her suit out the way of her tight pussy and pulled out his long, fat cock. He rubbed the tip against her pink vagina. Her juices leaked out onto it, lubricating it. 

"You feel very good," he said to her. 

"Let me go you pathetic ape! Don't you know who I am?" 

Ignoring her, he thrusted his hard cock inside of her and through her tight walls. Almost instantly he was hitting her cervix and edging into her womb. 

"I'm fucking the emperor's daughter!" He proclaimed. 

Mileena pounded her fists against him, but he wasn’t phased by it. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her torso and squeezed her tightly as he pounded her constricting pussy into oblivion. The clapping was so fast it vaguely sounded like gunfire. Mileena's nipples hardened and rubbed against Meng through her bodysuit. 

"V-Vermin…" she moaned, "I'll… I'll…"

"Sshh, sshh, sshh, your means of pleasure say more than your words ever could. Your breasts are very soft and plump. Indeed you are the better half of your sister." 

His throbbing cock pulsated inside her with each thrust, inching ever closer to the release. 

Meng ran his tongue up her neck and face with one big lick. His thrusts became faster and more intense as he tightened his grip on her until he exploded inside her in a flood of potent and flavourful semen. It poured inside of her womb and leaked from her as he pulled out of her. She was left out of breath, panting on the floor. She wanted to formulate some threat, some promise of a painful and drawn out death, though it was not to be. Instead, she simply lay there, motionless. 

Suddenly, Meng grabbed her by the legs and flipped her onto her belly and grabbed an ass cheek. 

"Wh-What?" She mumbled.

He squeezed her cheek and once again plunged inside her intoxicating pussy, the inside of which was very slick with his cum. His heavy nuts slapped against her cheeks as his cock speared inside her womb with each, long and drawn out thrust. He leaned close into her, his head right behind hers. With both hands he grabbed and played with her breasts, rolling them around and squeezing them and her nipples. Not satisfied, he tore at the chords of her suit and let her bare breasts spill outwards. He squeezed them harder, this time pinching her nipples and relishing in the moans she let out and sniffed her hair. 

"A lovely scent," he said. 

Mileena gave a grunt that was intended to be some sort of cuss or insult, but alas, she could utter no more than pleasured moans or groans.

Once again she felt him twitch inside her, letting her know what was going to happen soon. Again, he cummed buckets inside of her, filling her already-full womb even further. He pressed his body against hers, almost enveloping her. Her walls hugged his cock as he wrenched it free from her tight pussy. He looked down at her, his cock hanging from his breeches. 

"Hmph, you are a better breeder than a warrior. Shang Tsung never intended for you to be a fighter." 

He turned around to shut the curtains to the tent as he returned to his concubine. 

_ Months later… _

Mileena was laying on a couch in the lounge of her and Meng's house looking rather bored. She wore a loose, light purple sheer robes and a light purple veil covering her mouth. Meng had his arm over her shoulder as he watched the guests before him bow and reveal their gifts to him. 

"I gift to you the finest silks in Outworld," the one guest said. 

"She's going to need more," he said gesturing to Mileena's swollen pregnant belly. 

_ And I'm going to give her more of my baby batter to make sure she's the sexiest she will be.  _

He put a hand on one of her breasts, grinning as Mileena looked uncomfortable. 

_ To think the emperor's daughter is my personal cum dump. Many a man would wish to have the same. _


End file.
